Tiva Pranks
by ewolters2
Summary: Tony decides to do something that gets Ziva really mad, what does Ziva do to get revenge?


"TONY!" Ziva was yelling for over 3 minutes now, while trying to undo a pair of handcuffs. "No one can hear you sweetcheeks" he said with a smirk, "Tony we are sitting in the middle of the bullpen someone will come eventually, and when I get out of these handcuffs" she said as she jerked them around again. "So help me Gibbs, ugh you are dead ham!" Ziva says as she tries to pick up a paperclip to get her out of the handcuffs. "Dead meat?, sweetcheeks" he ask with a smirk not even looking up from his computer screen. "Tony please as least move me to my chair, my but hurts. These floors are harder then you think". "Ahhh, Miss. David you are just beating your head against a wall" he says eyes still not leaving the screen. She looks at him with confusion clear on her face, "I would not harm myself, Tony I'm not stupid or suicidal!" she yells to Tony across the bullpen. "Probie numero dos, you have much to learn" he says as he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Tony jerks awake 5 minutes later from the sound of metal clinking metal and Zivas voice. He looks at the crazy ninja and smiles because she still hasn't gotten the handcuffs off yet. "Tony take these of or I will scream this place up" she says with a furious look. "Scream this place down, sweetcheeks" he says as he gets up while taking his tie off. Ziva eyes him curiously as he kneels in front of her, he moves his hand to her mouth "open, crazy Israeli chick with impulse issues." she growls like a dog "OOOOO, Mossad hunting dog?" he asks with enthusiasm of a boy on christmas morning. "You annoy me some-" but before she can finish her sentence he put his tie in her mouth while she ttys to bit his fingers and tied it behind her head. He smiles and nods his ahead agree with himself, "mmmmhhhhhmmm" he says observing her "thats better" he says as her walks towards the elevator. "Be back later sweetcheeks, gotta go for food and coffee run I'll pick something up for you!" he yells as the elevator doors close.

"Ziver?"a very confused Gibbs asks as he looks at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Mph" she mumbles trying to get the tie out of her mouth, Gibbs just stares at her. "mph humph" she mumbles still trying to talk as she shakes the handcuffs, she realizes he arms are very sore. Gibbs still isn't helping, just staring. Ziva starts trying to scream to get his attention "what happened?" he asks as he unties the tie so she can talk. "DiNozzo happened" is all she says, "can you hand me that bobby pin?" she asks. He grabs the bobby pin from her desk and places it in her hand that are handcuffed above her head. Thirty seconds later she slips her hand out of the handcuffs and stands up, but doesn't succeed and Gibbs catches her. "Where is Tony?, I'm going to go kill him" once he knows she can walk he raises his hands in mock surrender, he doesn't even stop her. She leans over and grabs a paper clip and he knife. "I'm going to go have a 'talk' with a very adolescent man child ugh" she says as she walks to the elevator leaving a confused and very curious Gibbs behind.

Ziva picks the lock to Tonys apartment and walks in, she slowly and quietly walks into the bedroom to find a sleeping Tony laying under the covers. She gets a very mischievous idea, as she straddles him around the waist and handcuffs his hands to the bed railing while he starts waking up. She puts a hand over his mouth so her doesn't yell and waits until he is fully awake and aware of whats going on. "Sweetcheeks?" he asks in a very sexy sleepy voice. She licks up his shoulder blade to neck, wanting to see how he reacts. He groans against her hand thats still over his mouth, "I see you have a death wish, DiNozzo". She says with a smirk, She moves her hand from his mouth and gets up leaving him handcuffed. "Well, you gave me enough rope but I think its worth the consequence." Ziva has confusion written all over her face "you used a tie and handcuffs I don't remember any rope" she says confused, Tony chuckles. "I'm glad you find me amusing but I don't think you will much longer" she says as she stares and smirks. He gulps and his mouth goes dry, he has seen this look before. When he killed her boyfriend, she wants to kill him again. _I made my bed I guess I have to lie in it, _he thought to himself.

_** A/N Hey kinda boring pointless, I will probably continue with small pranks they pull on each other and making each other mad or laugh, or just awkward Tiva scenes!**_

_** Thank You for reading! :D**_


End file.
